


【芝桃】柏林墙

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 5月2日更新补档是听歌说话：Ok Go的The Writing's on the Wall。直译是墙上的字，意译是一件事失败/即将结束的征兆。歌词很有感觉。





	【芝桃】柏林墙

郑在玹和徐英浩分手了。  
这事和他们在一起的消息一样席卷全校。毕竟刚开学的时候他们两个人就是本年级几个风云人物之一。一个收到的情书塞满鞋柜，一个表白的队伍排到楼梯拐角。两个人最像的地方就是收到表白会礼貌拒绝，站在一起就是荷尔蒙的铜墙铁壁。  
第一个知道他俩分手消息的是李永钦。假期回来他们几个照例聚在舞蹈社的练习室吃午饭。徐英浩急着坐飞机回来时差还没倒过来，歪在郑在玹身上就要睡过去。郑在玹一边替他擦嘴角沾到的酱汁一边端正坐好把膝盖借给他当枕头，让他能在下午上课之前补补觉。然后郑在玹特别平静地对李永钦说：“我俩分手了。”  
李永钦心道你俩这相处模式说是新婚燕尔我都信，可是他也不好意思询问细节。因为徐英浩很快就睡着了，郑在玹叫他安静一点。  
李永钦看不出哪里不对，郑在玹和徐英浩却都知道他们的相处模式不一样了。放假期间徐英浩回了趟美国，十几个小时的时差和一个太平洋挡不住他们思念对方。对话框更新的速度很快，双方都有很多话要讲，倒苦水也好、日常琐事也好，多到根本没心情看对方写些什么。  
郑在玹隐约觉得不对，果不其然徐英浩登飞机前给他发消息说家里人安排他大学毕业就结婚，甚至连学校都已经安排好，为了让他和几乎没见过的未婚妻在象牙塔里培养一下感情。  
郑在玹知道徐英浩家里很了不起，他一个普通高中生有什么资本拒绝商业联姻。于是徐英浩下飞机的时候收到郑在玹早就发过来的消息：“那我们就分手吧。”

公开分手消息之后徐英浩几天没来学校，再出现的时候也没穿校服。他被好朋友们抛出的一连串问题堵在教室门口动弹不得，抱歉地说自己很快要回美国，今天是来办手续的，走之前也不会回学校了。  
郑在玹已经知道了缘由，所以干脆坐在自己位子上没有过去凑热闹，倒是徐英浩从人群里抻出一个脑袋冲着郑在玹的方向比了个口型。直到上课铃打响，徐英浩说自己现在必须要走了。郑在玹坐在自己位子上动也没动，同桌李泰容问他好聚好散怎么也不去说个再见。郑在玹摊开下一节课要用的课本，反问他：“你怎么知道这就是我俩最后一次见面了？”李泰容怕自己再说下去会扯出两人分手的事情叫郑在玹不愉快，耸耸肩就没再说话。郑在玹不是逞强，刚才徐英浩冲他比的口型是“今晚，天台”。  
天台的门永远上锁，但是高三那层楼有通往天台的消防梯。这个好地方是学长文泰一毕业前悄悄告诉他俩的，顺便一提这人晚自习翘课在天台嘶吼情歌成为校园怪谈之一。  
两个人高马大的男孩子，爬上消防梯之后只要翻一下墙就能到达新世界。“这是什么新世纪柏林墙。”郑在玹轻轻松松翻上天台，“这根本没有泰一哥说的那么艰难嘛。”  
徐英浩跟在郑在玹后面到达墙的另一边。徐英浩更高，好像长腿一迈就可以直接跨过来。“既然是柏林墙，在上面写点东西也没关系吧。”徐英浩翻了翻口袋，居然摸出一截粉色的蜡笔。  
“你身上是装了什么四次元口袋吗，而且为什么是粉色？”郑在玹看徐英浩还在摸索更多“宝贝”忍不住问。那截蜡笔不知道在那两片布之间夹了多久，翻出来的口袋内测划了几片蜡笔印。  
“你懂什么，男人就是要PINK！”徐英浩把口袋翻回去，比划着蜡笔好像真的要写些什么。郑在玹看他犹豫不决地比划许久，还以为徐大诗人——以他的才情明显不会是画家——会写下什么感天动地气壮山河的好东西。没想到徐英浩踌躇半天就画了颗心。  
郑在玹直接从徐英浩手里把蜡笔抢过来，在心的左右补上两个人的音序，又画了些稀奇古怪似乎是人的符号。完成这幅大作之后他直接把蜡笔塞回徐英浩的口袋里。  
郑在玹拍拍手说：“这才符合柏林墙的精神。”  
徐英浩说：“柏林墙可是要被拆掉的，这下你的作品不就没有了？”  
郑在玹不在乎地耸耸肩：“我知道你喜欢我就够了。”

当晚郑在玹爬上天台的时候徐英浩已经在那里等他，身边堆着便利店买来的便宜零食和饮料。品学兼优的好学生郑在玹带头翘课和一个已经不算他们学校学生的徐英浩窝在天台。徐英浩喝的是葡萄味的波子汽水，玻璃珠掉进瓶颈打出一片气泡。郑在玹划拉两下装零食的袋子，转而摸上徐英浩握着汽水瓶的手。  
“怎么，想尝尝？”徐英浩把瓶子递给他，郑在玹没接，硬是挤到他怀里盯着他的脸看。徐英浩明白他的意思，尝也要从他嘴里尝。郑在玹舔舔徐英浩的嘴角，尝到工业葡萄香精和过分的甜味。他砸吧着嘴说不怎么好喝。徐英浩别住他的头不让他逃走：“要不你再尝尝？”于是他们接吻，像以前一样。  
徐英浩看郑在玹的嘴唇被他吮得闪亮亮的像果冻，又凑过去尝一口：“哎你怎么回事，居然喝酒？”  
郑在玹咧着嘴笑，从怀里摸出一瓶开了封的波本威士忌。徐英浩问他郑教授——郑在玹的爸爸在本地的大学当教授——什么时候允许你在家藏这种东西。郑在玹喝的有点晕乎但是脑子转得很快，他反驳说既然是藏哪里需要允许。然后他努努嘴点一下舞蹈社的方向，从李泰容李永钦两个酒鬼那里偷的。  
天黑之后凉得很快，郑在玹窝在徐英浩怀里就不想起来了。芝加哥怪兽的胸口格外暖和。徐英浩就用大衣把两个人裹起来。他原本就喜欢穿大一号的衣服，说陷在棉质黑洞里就会觉得自己小只一点。  
郑在玹仔细想想，说徐英浩是黑洞很有道理，尤其是重量和食量。但是他自己也不差，怎么着也得是中子星级别。他们两个人在对方引力场的作用下相互沦陷，短暂拥抱之后就炸成四散的能量碎片。争吵还有家族安排之类的作用力把他们越推越远，最终他们各自成为新天体的一部分，轨道再不互相干扰。  
这还真是聚是一团火，散是满天星。

于是他们两个你一口我一口地对着瓶口干掉一半。其实他们也不能喝这么猛的，尤其是谁都没吃晚饭。结果就是两个微醺的人在天台吹着风醒酒。  
徐英浩企图在郑在玹额头上留下一个蜻蜓点水式的吻，如果不是因为用力太猛撞到门牙他觉得自己五分钟之后就能忘掉这回事。郑在玹好像也不疼，只傻呵呵地笑。  
徐英浩摸索着从他的四次元口袋里摸出一个老式收音机，自带天线、收讯还要找角度那种。徐英浩摆弄半天也没个声响，郑在玹就从他手里抢救那个古董。  
郑在玹仔细调试天线角度的时候，徐英浩却非要再在他额头上亲亲。郑在玹推他叫他不要耍酒疯。  
徐英浩忽然一本正经道：“在D，今天是我们的最后一期节目了。你有什么想说的吗？”  
他俩高二的时候当过校园晚间电台主持人，升高三前的最后一期on air徐英浩也是这样开头的。  
按照流程郑在玹应该说“这一年来和囧D在一起我很开心”，可是他今天怎么也说不出口。徐英浩也不催他，就把下巴搁在郑在玹头上等他摆弄收音机。  
那台古董忽然发出一阵模糊的声响。徐英浩首先听懂了是什么歌，他跟着哼哼：“It seems like forever, since we had a good day（距离我们上次共度美好时光已经过去了很久）.”  
郑在玹也明白过来，他接唱：“But I just wanna get you high tonight（我只希望你今天晚上过得开心）.”他想起这首歌的名字忽然灵光一闪，拍着手说咱们应该在墙上写点什么的。  
徐英浩等他从自己怀里爬起来的时候笑着说：“既然是柏林墙，那么就一人写一边吧。”  
徐英浩站起来的时候毫无停顿地就往反方向走：“不到毕业典礼不许偷看。”

终于到了不得不离开的时间，徐英浩提着装垃圾的袋子，叫郑在玹先翻过去。郑在玹站在消防梯一侧看着墙那边的徐英浩，他忽然开始觉得难过。他说今天真应该敲下一块墙带回去的。徐英浩笑呵呵问他为什么。郑在玹没好意思说他其实舍不得他俩第一次来的时候画的那颗心，但是话到嘴边他却念了歌词：“I just want to see some pleasure in your eyes（我只是想在你眼里看到一点愉快）.”  
徐英浩接着唱：“Even if it’s the last thing we do together（即使这是我们最后一起做的事）.”然后他们互道再见。

毕业典礼的时候郑在玹作为毕业生代表致辞。其实在话筒前他说了些什么自己也不知道，无非是按照稿子念，他只急着去看徐英浩到底写了些什么。其实那天他俩说好每个人都给对方留一句话的，粉色的蜡笔被掰成两半。郑在玹都已经站起来了，又泄气地转回来说你根本没有机会看到我些什么嘛。徐英浩眨眨眼说可能我为了看你这句话就突然回来了呢。  
于是郑在玹先走去自己之前霸占的墙角，确定自己写的字并没有被抹掉。郑在玹写的是“I think I understand you, but I don’t（我以为我懂你，但是我不懂）”。然后郑在玹一点一点往另一边挪，还要用手挡着眼睛。他忽然懊恼自己写的东西丝毫不积极，万一徐英浩也写了些很伤感的东西呢。他觉得自己可能还没做好准备。  
郑在玹挪到嘴边上了，他透过指缝偷偷看一眼，然后就捂着脸蹲下了。  
墙的另一边徐英浩写的是：“I always love you（我永远爱你）.”

郑在玹大学毕业的时候收到邀请回高中参加校友日，负责策划的学校工作人员提前问他有什么建议。郑在玹毫不犹豫地说堵着天台消防梯的墙应该拆掉。作为优秀校友，他的提议当然收到重视。  
校友日当天郑在玹回到学校的时候，那堵墙果然已经拆掉了。反正他也看到徐英浩写的是什么了。而且徐英浩临走前的眼神分明就是在说他知道郑在玹会写些什么。徐英浩大概没什么理由回来了，他们的轨道彻底分开了。  
郑在玹随意踢一脚水泥围栏边上的施工残渣，其中一颗弹起来的碎片上画着半颗粉色的心。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇之前存在Zine上，然后莫名其妙炸号了，完稿没有备份。从聊天记录里翻出70%的草稿，所以有些细节有小出入。我很抱歉。


End file.
